Boston's Immortal
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Long ago a boy was cursed with immortality, he lost a lot, over the years he began to lose touch. He tried to end it so many times. He gained many powers. Now once more Jack is back, ready to try again. Maybe this time she will be right that everything happens for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack is not anything other than an immortal that can learn different abilities. He is the only Immortal he can not pass on anything, he is alone,**

 _Thinking_

 _ **Voicing power**_

 **"Demonic voice"**

"speaking"

 _You know I have been around for quite some time, centuries in fact. I've seen a lot of people be called heroes, in the end they all died. I hated my immortality, I still hate it I watch those I care for age and die. I still don't know why I exist, why I have this twisted curse._

 _"Things always happen for a reason."_

 _That's what she had told me when it all started…. I don't know why I keep going, maybe I'm try to hold on to some semblance of hope… that she was right. Hope. Yeah that's a hard thing to hold on to when you've tried over 100 suicide options. Don't judge me! I got low, I wanted it to end but it wont!_

 _Anyway!_

 _It isn't all bad, I just… well I can't die sooo… there's that. I can do stuff… um I'm not sure how to describe it as anything other than energy manipulation, transformation, telekinesis. I'm still learning new tricks though…_

 _Who am I? Wait I didn't say?_

 _Well I should probably introduce myself, my name is Jack, nothing more nothing less. When you're a drifter you stop caring about a lot, names included… rules as well. I do what I want because I can, do I care if other people don't like what I do? No! Fuck no!_

 _So… where am I today… let me tell you._

Jack sat on a branch in an extremely tall tree, he had on a tattered grey hoodie that had been patched from the years of wearing it. His pants weren't in much better alcondition so he looked like an extremely annoyed, hobo with the sexiest body ever. He was annoyed because he needed to get supplies and new clothes. Meaning he had to go to a town or city, he did this every time he ran out. And every time he hated how the world was when he… stopped by.

Last time was when he got caught in a forest fire… in 1941, and all he could hear was shit about Hitler and the Nazis.

"Let's see if it got any better since last time." he leaned forward allowing himself to fall, in the middle of his fall he blurred out of sight…

…and reappeared in an alley in Boston, Massachusetts. It was raining and dark out, but he barely noticed he just saw how different things were since he was last in Boston. American Civil war. After that he left America for New Zealand. Though things seemed to have changed, a lot.

He walked out of the alley and started trying to look for somewhere that sold the supplies he would need or he'll just find someplace to stay, he didn't need to go away.

'Boston really changed since last time,' Jack thought as he passed by a bar people were laughing smiles were on faces, it looked like a good time so he went in.

He walked up to the bar, the bartender looked at him as he sat down, "What'll it be?"

"Whisky, Jack Daniels," he said and she pulled out a bottle and a glass, she poured it and left to go to other customers. He pulled his hood down, and deadpanned as his dark brown hair with red highlights fell in front of his face. He hadn't had a haircut in over… 40 years. He pulled the pack he had on his shoulder around and pulled out a hair tie and tied up his hair. He looked to his right to see the woman next to him was looking at him strangely, she had wavy black hair and dark eyes, she was really pretty to be honest.

Jack smirked glancing at her drink, as it began to float in the air her attention off him and on the floating glass. In fact everyone was staring at the supernatural event that was Jack messing with people because he didn't like being stared at. It was rude.

He downed the glass and moved over to the woman getting close enough so only she could hear him, "you know you shouldn't stare, it's rude…," he started walking away and the glass followed, it floated next to him as he grabbed it and downed it. "Here that should cover a few more drinks," he tossed a chunk of gold the size of a golf ball to the bartender, she looked at it with wide eyes. Jack left after that.

The woman looked at the door and then at her glass that was on the table behind her, now empty, then back at the door, then to her mother next to her before speaking, "That just happened right?"

Her mother nodded.

"The glass floated, and that guy with the weird hair and white eyes."

Again nod.

….

 _{With Jack}_

"You know I guess things have changed a lot maybe for the better, could be fun to hang around," he was talking to a stray cat that was sitting in his lap, it had jet black fur and magenta eyes, the funny thing about this cat was he had seen it many times over the years. She always seemed to find him, Hong Kong, Venice, Cairo, Queensland, it had gotten to the point that the cat was an old friend.

"Nyaa," the cat meowed out making Jack laugh he was talking to a cat and the cat talks back. Was he crazy? No he could just understand animals to some extent.

"what would you know about that?" He countered her statement.

 _Oh by the way, the cat, her name is Sakura._

"Mow-meow-nya!"

"Oh so now your gonna tell me this important fact, you know that I'm like what 400 plus years older than you, Kitten. A little trust between us friends would be nice," Jack said pointing a finger at Sakura who rolled her eyes at him and hopped onto his shoulder, Jack stood up and started walking toward what he thought was the red light district of Boston. New apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Bakeneko**

"Ah it's good to be back ain't that right Sakura?", Jack asked his feline companion who was still sitting on his shoulder as Jack picked his way through a rather shady part of Boston. There was drugs, prostitution, violence, gangs, and all the hallmarks of a red light district. He stepped over a junkie, and continued on till they found an apartment building. Jack walked in, he noticed a girl being harassed by a couple of guys.

Jack walked toward the group with a frown set on his features, he flicked his wrist making the two guys get thrown down the hall crashing through a wall. He smiled at how he could still kick ass, telekinesis is so awesome.

"The hell just happened!" the girl yelled in shock she looked down the hall seeing Jack, his face and immediately she felt a bit out of place like she was looking at a god. He walked passed her with an amused smirk, and he turned to one of the unused apartments walking in.

"Ah now we are alone, so, mind showing me what you really are," Jack said giving Sakura a look as she jumped down onto an old mattress, she stood up on her back legs as they grew longer and her body became that of a girl who appeared to be a few years younger than him. She had an angular feline face magenta eyes with slit pupils, and raven hair. Her body was lean yet curvy. She was naked too, so he could see that her breasts were large yet perky defying gravity. She had a tattoo just above her sex, it was a rose. Jack could tell her ass was incredible giving her a head turning hourglass figure most women would kill for.

She had black cat ears on the top of her head and from the base of her spine a black furred cat tail came out.

Sakura had an amused smirk playing across her full and naturally pouty lips as Jack looked her over, "So Jacky dear you like what you see, nya?" She said playfully, as she crept closer to him.

"Oh most definitely, Kitten, I _love_ this look on you my beautiful Bakeneko," she blushed lightly at his words and how close he was. She had been attracted to him since she was a child and followed Jack just about everywhere, she never showed herself in this way because she was afraid he would reject her…

…but he didn't reject her, in fact he seemed the happiest he's been in a long time. She was even more surprised when he kissed her deeply, tongue and all. He pulled away for a moment, "Damn I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Oh really? Then how about we step this up, nya?" she purred into his ear pressing her chest against him seductively.

"Thought you'd never ask, Kitten," he replied laying kisses down her neck as Jack massaged her left breast. Grabbing a handful of her ass he gave it a squeeze, making her moan in pleasure. She pushed Jack to the ground straddling him with a lustful grin. The rest of the night not even the rain could drown out the grunts, moans, growls as the two kept the whole building up.

{The next morning}

"Ooooohh nya~ that… was a-maze-ing Jacky," Sakura gave a pleasant moan as she stretched out on the floor next to Jack, he frowned looking to the window in thought, rather he was listening. "What is it? Oh! Is it something fun?", she inquired seeing the look on his face as the frown turned to a mischievous smile.

"Possibly, Kitten, shall we take a walk?", he said standing up, Jack gripped his fist and the mess of a room began to piece itself back together. The peeling wallpaper turned black fixing the walls entirely, the dust and dirt disappeared. Then the "furniture" swirled together collapsing in on itself then expanding forming a luxurious crimson velvet couch.

In the end the room turned out looking very clean, if a bit empty, it was a work in progress.

"Oh hold on a sec, I will be right back," Jack said to Sakura as she snuggled into the soft couch she nodded knowing he was probably going out to get clothes, and sure enough he blurred out of sight. He had a way of getting around with so much speed and stealth that he was just a gust of wind, in fact she wasn't sure it was him moving fast rather him turning into wind.

Huh? What else can he do?

….

"Oi, I'm back Kitten," Jack appeared again holding eight or so different bags, he wore a new version of the hooded white shirt, He wore a dark red deep-v shirt. He had on black jeans and red Chuck Taylor sneakers. His hair was cut at neck length, tied down by a red string sticking off to the side.

"Well don't you look nice, so what'd ya get me?", she asked Jack as he set down he bags he smiled and tossed her a bag, she looked inside and her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down happily.

"just get dressed, Kitten, or we'll miss the fun."

"Okay," she put the bag down and he handed her the one that had clothes that were meant for a public setting, he had bought something a bit more intimate. She slipped on the red kimono with a black obi. It was simple yet fashionable, plus she could hide her tail.

Once she was all set she gave twirl gaining a an appreciative nod from Jack before they both exited the apartment to find the two guys who were hassling the young girl the other day, Jack gave them a bored look as they tried to look intimidating. The cocky confident look quickly faded as an unseen force (Jack's telekinesis) lifted them up slammed them into one another and sent them flying into the same hole they went through the previous night, again unconscious.

Jack and Sakura disappeared in a swirl of wind, not noticing the pair of eyes looking on in wonder at the event.

-somewhere in Boston-

"Should we do something?", Sakura asked her head tilted to the side in a cute way her ears twitching. Jack stood beside the busty bakeneko, his arm wrapped around her waist as they watched the events below them unfold.

"Maybe, but not just yet if we move too soon we might cut short the fun, eh, Kitten," he said with a sly grin, his eyes enhanced well beyond that of any normal human he could see exactly what was happening at least five hundred meters away, there was a line of police cars set up in front of a grungy old building. He could see that there were several armed men by the windows, and judging by the fact that there were no bullets being fired he could only assume this was a hostage situation. How fun.

"You know I think we should make a move, I hate stalemates," Sakura giggled at how he didn't like life to be boring, yet he secluded himself for years on end away from excitement. Jack was weird like that how he'd often contradict himself, or he could make a complete 180 emotional spin. Going from brooding to lively, or furious to caring. Though even for all the things he could do that she knew about him it was almost comical that with every secret he revealed the one's he had seemed to double. Jack the Immortal was an enigma, hell she didn't even know if that was his real name.

Wow that had to be the longest train of thought she's had in years.

Back on topic, "whatever you say Jacky, just don't leave me out of this." she said with a cat-like grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now let's go fuck shit up."


End file.
